Truth or Dare
by Carlie Fray
Summary: To earn money for the Host Club the Host have a Truth Or Dare Tournament. Obviously, chaos insues. Hikaru/Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello my fellow Ouran lovers! Thanks for clicking on my story! This is my first story for Ouran High School Host Club and I currently don't have a beta for this anime. So please be nice! Without further ado, chapter one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I wish I did so that I could make them do crazy things. But hey, that's what FanFiction is for isn't it. ;)

"Where is she?" Tamaki exclaimed loudly. "She should be here by now! What if something happened to my little girl?"

"Tamaki, please don't lose your head," Kyoya said calmly. "It seems that everytime Haruhi is running late you break into hysterics."

"Yeah boss." The twins said in unison. "Kyoya is right," Hikaru said. "You need to stop worrying so much," Karou added.

"Here she comes now." Mori said from the couch where he and Honey-senpei were sitting.

The Hosts turned to look at the doors, just as a panting Haruhi threw them open and crashed into Hikaru. There was a thud as they hit the floor, followed soon after by a groan as eldest twin was pinned to the floor. Haruhi sat up still mildly disorientated before realizing that she was sitting on something. She looked down to see Hikaru lying under her looking back at her with golden eyes. Her own eyes widened, and she could see some strange emotion in the eyes that were looking back at her. She was about to ask if he was all right, but before she could say anything she felt herself being pulled off of him.

"Oh, my little Haruhi! Are you all right? Are you hurt? Did you break anything?" Tamaki turned her so that she was looking at him instead. He pulled her into a hug when he was done assesing her for any broken bones. "Don't worry! Daddy's here!"

"Senpei, I'm fine." She replied hoping he'd realease her so she could check on Hikaru. "Let me go!" Haruhi struggled againist his grip and managed to break free so that she could see Karou pulling his twin off the floor. Karou seemed to be laughing. Hikaru looked a little dazed.

"You should have seen your face when you fell!" Karou said between laughs.

Hikaru looked a bit embarrassed but tried to cover it up by slipping into their forbidden love act. "Karou, why must you make fun of me?" He asked softly.

Karou seemed to read the other twin's mind and stopped laughing. He took hold of his brother's chin making him look at him. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. You just look so cute when your embarrassed." Karou pulled Hikaru closer to him as he said this.

"You guys," Haruhi said. "I hate to interrupt and all, but we don't have any guests right now." She pointed around the room at the empty tables.

Hikaru laughed, breaking the act and stepping away from his brother. "We know. You can never have too much practice though." He responded smirking.

"Hey, why are we here, anyway?" Haruhi asked, looking at Tamaki. "The Host Club isn't even open today."

Honey looked up from his cake. "Tam-chan said he had an annoucment," He said looking at the Host in question.

"Right you are, Honey-Senpei!" Tamaki replied, cheerful as ever. "Your King has had another amazing idea!" _Here we go again. _Haruhi thought. "To entertain our guests, we will be hosting a Truth or Dare Tournament!" He excliamed.

The twins looked at eachother with questioning glances. "What exactly is this 'Truth or Dare Tournament'?" They asked in unison.

"For a whole week we will be accepting dares from our guests," Tamaki started.

"For a small price of course," Kyoya added from his chair across the room.

"Right," Tamaki smiled. "The dare can be for anyone of their choosing providing that they are in fact part of the Host Club. If you are given a dare, you must accept it, no matter what. Our guests may also choose a Truth if they wish, although Dare will probably be much more popular," Tamaki trailed off.

"Of course there will be some restrictions set up," Kyoya said coming to the table with his computer. He showed them a list he had typed up. "Dares can be denied if it involves phyiscally harming anyone or destroying school property. And if anything someone asks for puts Haruhi's secret in danger it may of course be denied."

"So," Tamaki said beaming.

"So what?" The twins said, knowing full well what he meant but wanting to tease him a little.

"So, what do you think? Isn't my idea amazing?"

"It sounds fun, Tama-chan!" Honey replied happily.

"Well," Hikaru began. "What if someone chickens out of a dare?" Karou finished.

Tamaki seemed at a loss. "What- what do you mean?" He asked.

"What happens if someone refuses a dare?" Karou said.

"There should be a penalty for chickening out," Hikaru said with a smile. "Otherwise, everyone will start denying our dares."

"I guess..." Tamaki seemed to think for a minute, probably weighing his options and trying to think of something that would keep the twins in line for the duration of the week. "Hmm... I got it! If you refuse a dare, someone from the Host Club will have to give you a new one."

"Okay, so if I refuse a dare who decides for me?" Hikaru asked.

Karou moved beside his twin. "And what about me?"

"Hmm..." Tamaki thought some more. "Everyone will be assigned to another person. Kyoya, Hikaru will give you a dare if you chicken out. Honey-senpei, Haruhi will decide for you. Kyoya will decide for Mori-senpei. Karou will decide for Haruhi. Hikaru will decide for will decide for me. And I will decide for Hikaru." Tamaki seemed proud of his work. He looked at Kyoya. "Got that?" When he nodded he turned back to the rest of them. "Any questions?"

Honey raised his hand. "When does it start?"

"It starts Monday," Tamaki said looking around. "That is if everyone agrees."

"I'll do it, Tama-chan!" Honey said enthusitciaclly.

"If Mitskuni is in I am too," Mori answered.

"Count us in!" The twins replied in unison. Then everyone turned to Haruhi. _Oh great,_ She thought.

"I guess it could be intresting," Haruhi said half-heartdly.

"Then it's decided!" Tamaki yelled, making everyone jump. "We will begin on Monday, after everyone comes back." He smiled and turned to Kyoya. "Will you make sure word gets around?"

"Already done," Kyoya replied hitting enter on his computer. "Everyone should know in a few hours."

"Perfect!" Tamaki squealed.

"Is that it, Boss? Cause we kind of have to be somewhere..." The twins said grabbing their stuff.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, you can all go now," Tamaki said seeming to come back down to Earth for a minute. But he was gone just as soon. Haruhi sighed and picked up her bag, wondering what craziness the next week would provide. _Maybe I'll get lucky and no one will have any dares for me. _But with her luck she would have the most out of all of them.

"Come on, Haruhi!" The twins said coming up behind her and linking their arms through hers.

"You are coming with us," Hikaru said matter-of-factly.

"Guys! I have to get home!" Haruhi exclaimed desperately. "My dad will be worried about me!"

"We just want to give you a ride home," Karou said.

"As a sort of sorry for making you fall," Hikaru finished blushing. If Haruhi didn't know better she would have thought he was acctually embarrassed. But he had no reason to be, it had been her fault. But there was no reason to argue with him. He was stubborn and almost never lost.

"Well, okay then. I guess I could use a ride." She replied uncertainly.

Hikaru's face brightened. "Great! And how could your father worry if you showed up with two handsome devils like ourselves?" He added smirking. They left headed for the parking lot, with Tamaki on their heels yelling at them. It sounded like he was telling them not to harass his little girl.

That left just Kyoya in the music room, as Mori and Honey had left before anyone else. He quietly shut down his computer and stood up. "Let the games begin," He whispered smirking.

A/N: Yay! I know it's not very romantic, yet. That'll happen later on, I promise! I have a plan! :D But for now we will focus on the tournament. I'd love it if you guys sent in dares for our characters! (They have to follow the rules though!) This is the first time I've had people send i things to be put in my story so please help me out! Just click the shiny review button right there! Thanks for reading!


	2. Late, Again

A/N: Okay, first off, I apoligize for any mistakes. It's 1:35 AM and my brain feels like crap. But it insists on continuing to write the story in my head anyway. Soo here is chapter 2! No Dares yet but they're coming! P.S. I usally won't update twice in one day. I could even be a whole week before I update so please hang in there!

"Haurhi! Wake up!" Haruhi ignored her dad and rolled over in bed. "I have to go but if you don't get up soon your going to be late for school!"

Opening one eye she looked at the clock in her room. 7:45. _Oh no! _She thought._ Not again!_ She scrambled out of bed quickly pulling on her uniform and trying to fix her hair. She looked in the floor-length mirror to check on her reflection and decided that she looked at least decent. Quickly grabbing her bag she threw open the door... and ran right into Hikaru.

She almost tumbled on top of him but he caught her before she could fall. "Whoa," He said steadying her. "You should be more careful."

Haruhi looked up to find the twin smiling at her. She was suprised at first but her shock soon wore off. "Hikaru, what are you doing here?" She asked, walking past him to the Kitchen.

"I wanted to offer you a ride to school," He replied following her. "Your Dad let me in."

_The Host Club members never visit me separately, _She thought suspiciously, _And certainly never for such an ordinary reason. _She mentally shrugged it off. _I guess there's a first for everything. _"You're going to be late if you wait for me, you know." She replied making two cups of tea. She figured if they were already late why rush? A few more minutes wouldn't hurt, they were probably already in enough trouble.

"I know. But you wouldn't make it to school until the end of first period and I'm already late. If I give you a ride we may be able to make it by the middle of first period," He replied with a smile. "Plus, if we have to sweet talk our way out of anything, you have this beautiful face on your side." He added motioning to himself.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. Usally Karou would have reprimened Hikaru for that comment. _Wait._ "Hey, where's Karou?" Haruhi asked voicing her thoughts.

"He went on ahead of me in the limo," Hikaru responded simply. "Why?"

"Well, it's just that you two are always together. It's just weird to see you apart I guess," Haruhi said handing him a cup of tea. Then she noticed something wrong with his statement "If Karou has the limo what are we riding in?" She asked, skeptically.

Hikaru laughed, which only made Haruhi grow more nervous. "I guess that's a yes to my offer then," He said.

"You didn't answer my question," Haruhi pointed out.

"We will be taking my car," He said, not elaborating any further. Haruhi sighed and finished her tea. "We better get going if we want to make it to first period." She said.

Haruhi went to put their cups in the sink as Hikaru picked up his bag. Haruhi went to pick up her bag too but Hikaru was already carrying it. Haruhi looked at him strangely. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"Never better," Hikaru replied smiling. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem weird today. First you show up at my house _without_ Karou, then you offer me a ride even though you know it would make you late and now you're carrying my bags?" She thought about it for a second. "Hmm... You know you're acting a lot like Karou." She looked at him closely.

"Haruhi, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked as Haruhi began to circle him.

She came to a stop in front of him. And looked back at his face. "But your definitly Hikaru. I can see it in your eyes." She stepped back. "Oh, well. I guess some mysteries are better left unsolved. Now come on before we miss the entire school day." She opened the door and when Hikaru had stepped outside she locked it behind them and tossed the key into the plant beside the door.

"So where is this fancy car of yours?" She asked.

"Over there," Hikaru pointed to a red ford truck parked at the far of end the building.

"That's your car?" Haruhi asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Hikaru replied. "Don't you love it? I had it shipped in from America. This is one of the most popular cars over there." Hikaru smiled and walked over to it. "It's my favorite out of all the cars my family owns. When dad saw how much I liked it he told me that I could keep it."

"Hmm..." Haruhi said admiring the foreign car.

"What?" Hikaru asked. "You don't like it?"

"No, it's great it just doesn't seem like your kind of car..." She looked up to find him opening the door for her.

"There are a lot of suprising things about me." He said quietly smiling as she climbed in. He closed the door and walked around the truck to the driver's side. "Off to school," he said as he hopped in and started the car.

By the time the duo arrived at school it was almost the end of first peirod. Hikaru didn't really want to go to their class, but Haruhi insisted that they had to go. Otherwise they would be in even more trouble. "Besides, won't Karou worry about you if you ditch school?" Haruhi implied as Hikaru began to walk in the opposite direction from the classroom.

When he heard her he stopped dead in his tracks. She had found his only weakness; Karou. Relunctantly he turned back torwards Haruhi. "Karou will be fine," Hikaru said trying to convince her that he didn't care.

"Hikaru, I know that you care about your brother so stop trying to act like you don't," She said. _Oh great,_ He thought. _Now she's in my head!_

Hiakru sighed, he knew he couldn't lie to her. She knew him too well. "I do care, but I don't want to embarrass him by showing up this late and not having an excuse. Karou is the reasonable one. I act on impulsiveness."

Haruhi looked like she didn't belive him for a second but finally decided that he was telling the truth. "Okay, then we won't go to first period," She said thinking."We can go somewhere else and then when second period comes around, in about..." She checked her watch. "15 minutes, we will have thought up an excuse for missing the entire class," She looked up at him.

Hikaru considered her plan. It seemed to be better than just bursting into class without an excuse, and it gave him more time to spend with Haruhi. "Okay," He said after a long pause. "We could go hang out in the Music Room while everyone else finishes up class."

"If we get into trouble for this, I'm going to kill you Hikaru Hitachiin." She said.

"Hey when have I ever steered you wrong?" He asked, suddenly more cheerful than a few minutes ago.

"Well let's see, there was the time when you and the other hosts bribed me with Fancy Tuna," Haruhi started as they walked down the hall.

"Ah. But aren't you glad that you stayed in the Host Club?" Hikaru said with a mischeivous smile.

"Well... yes. But that's not the point," Haruhi said. "There was also the time when you and Karou tried to teach me to rollerblade." (-A/N: This never actually happened but I was thinking about writing a one-shot like that...)

Hikaru laughed as he recalled the memory. "But now you know that if anyone ever asks if you want to go rollerblading to say no." They had reached the door to the music room and Hikaru held it open for his companion.

"Okay, well what about the time when you made me give away my first kiss to a girl?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru turned, walking backwards so that they could keep talking. "We didn't mak- Wait. That was your first kiss?" Hikaru said astonished. He had always assumed that Haruhi had lots of suitors at her old school.

"Yeah," She said simply. "You didn't know that?"

"Well... I just assumed tha- AHHH!" He yelled as he slipped on a banana peel. He fell backward and reached for something to grab hold of. He caught something in his hand but realized a moment to late that it was Haruhi's arm. He landed on the couch which had been (luckly) directly behind him, it was a moment before Haruhi landed on top of him pinning him to the cushions.

"Ow..." He groaned. His elbow had broken his fall and it was starting to hurt, the extra weight didn't help either. His eyes shot open as he realized that the 'extra weight' happened to be Haruhi. He was still gripping her arm and let go suddenly as if he had been burned. She opened her eyes and looked down at Hikaru who was staring back at her. They stayed there for a while simply looking at eachother. _She's so beautiful,_ He thouhgt, having a weird sense of deja vu.

Haruhi seemed to remember what had happened and sat up so that she was straddling his waist. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but before she could utter a word the bell signaling the end of first period rang and they jumped startled. Haruhi quickly scrambled off of Hikaru and reached out a hand to help him up, only to find that he was already standing.

"Well, I guess that means it's time to face the class," Haruhi said as if nothing had just happened.

"I guess so," Hikaru said trying to repress his emotions. "And I think I have the perfect excuse," he said smiling.

"Let's get going before we miss this class peirod, too," Haruhi said as they walked out the door.

When the door was completely shut and the footsteps of the two had faded away, the Shadow King stepped out from the corner where he had been standing the whole time, unnoticed by Hikaru and Haruhi. He quickly pulled out his computer and begin typing frantically, just as the bell rang for second period.

A/N: Ooooo! Creepy Kyoya! They don't call him the Shadow King for nothing! Don't worry all you Kyoya fans, he's a good guy! (Well, I think he is...) Sorry the chapter is soo... choppy... It just didn't want to work with me... I may change it later but for now it will have to do! Anyway, this is probably as long as the chapters will get so don't expect this every time! By the way the Dares will come into play next chapter (if I get enough suggestions) So click the shiny button! CLICK IT NOW! Please...


	3. Day One Part One

A/N- Hi, guys! HaPpY nEw YeAr! Here's Chapter 3 just in time for me to go back to School. Yipee... *sarcasm* I would have updated sooner but my immagintion isn't quite working right now so I was trying to figure out a way to give you the Dares I promised without having to give them to you... If that makes since. Anyway, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran High School Host Club, there would be 10 Hitachiins.

Karou was still disapointed that his twin had ditched him, even if it had been hours ago. He hadn't left Hikaru's side since he had arrived in second period. His excuse had been unusually good for Hikaru (considering that Karou always made up their excuses). He had walked in late with Haruhi behind him and had said that he had been driving to school when he had seen Haruhi.

"Her car battery was dead, so I stopped and offered her ride. After accepting she called a tow truck but it wouldn't be there for a while and Haruhi didn't want to leave her car. I couldn't leave her stranded so like a gentleman I stayed with her as she waited. By the time the truck had arrived and was directed to her house, we had missed most of first period and still had to drive to school," Hikaru had explained. "Which is why we missed the whole of first period. I am sorry, Miss, and I can promisse you it won't happen again."

Any of the Host Club members would have known it was a lie, considering that they all knew Haruhi owned a bike, not a car. Although the teacher had seemed satisfied with his answer.

Hikaru still hadn't told him why he was really late and it was beginning to annoy the younger twin. Hikaru had always told Karou everything, and Karou told Hikaru everything. Hikaru never kept things to himself for this long, and Karou was worried that he wasn't going to keep it a secret. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and spoke up. "Hikaru," He said as they walked towards the music room (The club had agreed to meet for lunch).

"Yes, Karou?" Hikaru asked, looking over at his twin as the walked. "What is it?"

"You never said why you were late today," He stated simply. He hoped he sounded nonchalant, about the subject. He didn't want Hikaru to know how upset he was that he hadn't told him, yet.

"Oh," Hikaru said. _He's probably debating whether or not to tell me. _Karou thought sadly. "Well, I went to pick up Haruhi this morning and we ended up getting here close to the end of first peirod, so we just skipped it," Hikaru responded.

Karou blinked. "That's it?"

"Yeah," Hikaru said, looking truthfully at his twin. "What did you think happened?"

"I thought you two got it on in a bedroom, somewhere," Karou replied smirking, knowing that his comment would make Hikaru blush.

He was right. His twin's face turned bright red and he opened his mouth, no doubt to deny his feelings for Haruhi once again, but they reached the doors before he could say anything. The twins both reached for a doorknob and opend them simultaneously.

"We're here!" They called in unison.

"The party-" Karou started.

"May now commence," Hikaru finished with a smile.

They walked in to find the other Host's sitting around one of the round tables. Everyone was watching them as they pulled up some chairs. "Good, you're here," Kyoya said as he typed something in on his computer. "We were just disscussing the current Dares."

"We already have Dares?" The twins asked.

"Yes," Kyoya said, looking up. "It is a rather popular event among our guests."

"So, who has a dare so far?" Hikaru asked, silently hoping Kyoya didn't say his name.

"Everyone," Kyoya replied. "The Dares even out to an average of about ten per person... from the first hour."

Tamaki stood up triumphtly. "I told you it was a great idea!" He yelled pointing to the sky.

"Who's he talking, to?" Haruhi mumbled, from her spot in between the twins.

Hikaru leaned over to Haruhi and Karou copied his movements making a mirror image. "We never know," Hikaru said. "But it appears-"

"That he is talking to the ceiling," Karou finished.

Haruhi leaned forward, probably to get away from the twins, and occupied herself by playing with a string on her sleeve. The twins looked at eachother, shrugging and turned back to the table. Everyone seemed to be disscussing their Dares.

"Hikaru, Karou," Kyoya called. "I have given our guests the option of giving your Dares as a package deal. Which means that if a guest gives a dare to Karou she may also give the same one to Hikaru, unlike the other Hosts, who will not do dares if they are repetitive or have already been done," He stated, as the twins looked at eachother, horrostruck. _If everyone has ten Dares at least and we're a package deal, then we could have 20 Dares just from the first hour! _Karou was almost positive that Hikaru was thinking the same thing. "Honey, Mori, your fans have been given the same option for you two as well," He added.

"Of course if you would like to chicken out," Tamaki said slyly. "Then you get the same number of Dares you didn't do from your back-up," He smirked and Karou knew he was already thinking up multiple Dares for his brother. "And the package deal still counts."

_Screw you, Kyoya!_ Hikaru thought as Tamaki smirked at him. He was careful not to show his frustration though. "Is that a challenge, Tamaki?" He asked, with his own smirk. "Even though we aren't your back-ups-" He started.

"That doesn't mean we can't give Mori some ideas," Karou finished with a face to match his brother's.

Tamaki seemed to falter a bit at this. "Anyway," Kyoya interrupted their little fight. "We can give you all your Dares now. Considering that we get so many Dares an hour we will have to continue to perform the requests long after the Tournament has ended. Assuming that the Dares have the same rate the entire time..." Kyoya typed something in on his computer. "This could last for about two months," He stated, simply.

"Two months?" Haruhi asked, shooting up in her chair.

"Oh, don't worry, Haruhi," Kyoya said in a reassuring voice (which wasn't very reassuring). "It could last for much longer," He smiled, obviously misreading her distress.

"We'll annonuce Tamaki's Dares first," He continued oblivous to Haruhi's groan. "After that, Mori and Honey's, mine, Haruhi's, and then Hikaru and Karou's. We will also plan out when these Dares will be performed. I think about six per day, depending on how long they may take.

"Tamaki, you have a total of 67 Dares currently. Since you have so many I put the shorter ones at the top of the list. This is the same for all of you," Kyoya conitnued on, but Hikaru evetually stopped listening.

He vaguely recalled that Honey had 36 independently and 9 with Mori, Mori had 22, Kyoya had 43 (it seemed that many people wanted to see the Shadow King let his hair down), and Haruhi had 52 (which she didn't seem very happy about).

Finally it came to the twins. "Hikaru, you have 28 seperately. Karou you have, 27 seperately," Kyoya announced. Hikaru sighed in relief, _That's not nearly as bad as I thought it would be._ He thought. Unfortunately, Kyoya wasn't finished. "And 106 as a pair," There was a sharp intake of air as he said this, but he continued as if he hadn't heard the gasps from around the room. "It seems that you two were very popular. You are the stars of the Tournament."

Hikaru and Karou looked at eachother, both thinking the same thing. _106! From one day? I don't think I can do that... But I have to take them all. If I don't Tamaki will just replace them with even worse Dares... _So they hid their thoughts with a smirk. "Well, I guess we-" Hikaru started.

"Have stolen the show," Karou sang, still smirking at the King. Tamaki looked about ready to throw the table at them.

The twins just ignored him as they asked their next question together. "What Dares will we be performing first?"

"Well, I think we'll start with the simplest," Kyoya looked down at his laptop. "So, pick a Host."

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

"What if we don't want to?" Karou added.

"Karou you don't have to. This is Hikaru's Dare. Now pick a Host. And don't ask why," He added with a glare.

"Fine," Hikaru said. "I pick Karou."

"You can't pick Karou. He is out of the question," Kyoya replied. Hikaru thought about arguing but decided againist it.

"Pick Kyoya," Karou whispered as he leaned over. "He can't possibly be up for anything bad so if you pick him and he doesn't like the Dare he'll switch it with another." Hikaru had to admit his brother had a point.

"That's an intruging notion in it's own way," Kyoya said quietly. No one but Tamaki heard him.

"Okay, I pick you, Kyoya."

Kyoya had his signature cold smile on his face which scared the older twin just a bit. "Good," He said still smiling in that creepy way. The sun was reflecting off his glasses making it immpossible to see his eyes. "Come with me."

He grabbed Hikaru's arm and lead him out of the room as everyone watched the duo go.

A/N: Ahhh! Clifie! Well, not really I guess... Anyways, I still need lots more ideas! Preferabally Hikaru, Karou, and Haruhi centered. But I still need some for the others...  
>Please review! I need to know that people are still reading this! (Sorry if I sound bitchy). Click the button! Right there!<p> 


	4. The First Dares Day One, Part Two

A/N: I'm back! And I'm not going to get eaten! (Ignore that, it's an inside joke. :) ) So here I am once again! (I'm torn into pieces!) Haha, randomness. :) Anyway, thanks for all the amazing reviews, you guys! You're all amazing! I apoligize for any mistakes, I finished this up late and didn't want to go back over the last few paragraphd. :P

Disclaimer: If I owned OHSHC no one would ever see the twins, Mori or Honey ever again.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, Kyoya?" Hikaru said, sounding bored and unintrested.<p>

"Be quiet, Hikaru," The Shadow King said in response. "You will know where we're going in due time. And you can quite acting bored. I know your panicking on the inside," Kyoya added the last part with a smirk, as if he was enjoying Hikaru's momentary freak out.

_Crap,_ Hikaru thought. _Why does this guy have to be so damn smart? _In truth, Hikaru was a bit nervous. He had no idea where they were going and brain kept coming up with crazy ideas. _What if the Dare really was to kiss him? _Muttered a voice in his mind (a voice that sounded suspiciously like Karou...). "Shut up," He mumbled to himself, pushing the thought away.

"What was that?" Kyoya asked, from in front of him.

"Nothing," Hikaru replied. He'd momentarily forgotten the Shadow King's presence. He kept his head down and continued to try and not think about his Dare.

Suddenly Kyoya turned and grabbed Hikaru's arm pulling him into an empty storage room. "Kyoya!" Hikaru yelled as he closed and locked the door behind them. Kyoya turned back torward the oldest twin. Hikaru took a step back but bumped into a shelf and fell to the ground. Almost instantly Hikaru found his wrists pinned to the ground by the Hypotensive Evil Lord.

Hikaru tried to sit up but Kyoya was sitting on his waist and the grip on his wrists was too strong. "Kyoya, what are you doing?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Shut up," The Shadow King growled. Hikaru obeyed and shut his mouth as Kyoya stripped him to down to his boxers. He then stood up and walked to the shelf which Hikaru had fallen over. _I can easily dash back to the Club room while he's distracted. _Hikaru thought, about to get up when he heard Kyoya speak.

"Don't even try to run," Kyoya said calmly as if reading his mind. _Damn! _Hikaru thought. _Now he's in my head!_ Hikaru continued to lay there waiting for Kyoya to return as his mind started to work on new ideas of what the Dare could be. _What if-_ Hikaru quickly cut off his train of thought, not wanting to hear what his brain thought of this situation. He busied himself by counting the seconds.

After losing count multiple times, he heard Kyoya returning. "Stand up," He ordered. Hikaru complied, getting to his feet, just as he felt Kyoya slip comething over his head.

"What-" Hikaru began, but he was once again cut off by the dark haired boy in front of him.

"I said to be quiet," He pointed out coldly. Once again Hikaru was silent as Kyoya walked around him sometimes adjusting his new outfit. Hikaru wasn't quite paying attention anymore. Finally, Kyoya nodded in approval. "Good. Now we just have to do your makeup."

"Makeup?" Hikaru exclaimed as Kyoya pushed him into a chair.

Karou was beginning to worry. Hikaru and Kyoya still weren't back, yet. _What if the Dare was something terrible? _Karou thought. _What if he had to kiss Kyoya? Or worse? _Karou cut of his train of thought, no longer wanting to hear what his brain thought on the subject. (A/N: Same thought process... :) Well, they are twins.)

Instead Karou focused on the task at hand. "Is it almost done, Kao-chan?" Honey asked sweetly, looking up at Karou.

"Almost, Honey-senpei," Karou replied with a smile. "Just a few more minutes."

"Yay!" Honey cheered spinning in his chair.

"Honey, you have to keep still or won't be able to put it in properly," Karou said, scolding the his child-like senpei.

"Oops. Sorry, Kao-chan," Honey replied sheepishly.

"It's okay," Karou replied as he dipped his brush back into the dye. Carefully, he added streaks of color to Honey's hair, and then wrapped his hair in foil, for the second time.

"Wow, Karou," Haruhi commented as she came to watch Karou, help with Honey's Dare. "Your really good at that."

"Well, me and Hikaru used to dye our hair all the time," Karou said chuckling as he rembered the crazy colors they had added to the orange of their hair.

"Really?" Tamaki asked from across the room. "I don't remember you two ever having color in your hair. Except for the time you two were fighting..." Tamaki trailed off.

"You couldn't see it because we hid it under the rest of hair," Karou explained. "Usally we would just color small strands."

Karou finished Honey's hair and instructed him not to touch it or mess with the foil until he said he could. "Okay, Kao-chan!" Honey said happily, bouncing over to Mori who's hair was now light blonde. "Do you wanna have some cake with us?"

"No, thanks, senpei," Karou declined politely. "But maybe when Hikaru gets back."

"Then we'll save a spot for you and Hika-chan!" Honey said, setting aside two slices of cake, before digging in on his own.

Karou sat down at one of the round tables anticipating Hikaru's return. Haruhi, as if sensing his nervousness, sat down beside him and took his hand. "Hey, it's all right," She told him. "Hikaru's fine. He's probably just being stubborn like he usaully is."

Karou laughed. "Your most likely right," He replied, and then noticed that Haruhi was grasping his hand. "You know, once upon a time I would have been thrilled at this situation," He said absent-mindly.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, not sure how to respond to his last comment.

Karou looked back up and smiled. "Back when we first met you I had a small crush on you, as I'm sure every host did. But the feeling faded and I find myself hoping that you would some how fall for-" Just as Karou was about to finish his statement the doors burst open, banging against the walls as a dark shape fell throught the doorway.

As the figure rose Karou realized it was a girl, or rather his brother dressed as a girl. He was wearing a green floor-length dress with gold trim and matching shoes. Instead of his usaul flame of firey orange hair the strands falling across his face were long and curly. His face was overdone with makeup and he looked like he was about to murder someone.

"Kyoya!" Hikaru screamed. "Where are you? You little-" He stopped mid-sentence as he reailzed that everyone in the Host Club was staring at him. Standing straight Hikaru let his hair fall in his face as his cheeks turned bright red.

Suddenly Haruhi couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, pulling her hand away from Karou's and using it to wipe tears from her eyes as she laughed even harder. Everyone simply stared at her as she fell to the floor still racked by rounds of laughter. Soon another laugh was heard coming from Karou, then Hikaru and before they knew it everyone was on the floor laughing their heads off.

Eventually, Haruhi managed to stand backup and went over to Hikaru who ws on the ground by the door, trying to catch his breath. "Are you alright?" She asked, still trying to supress multiple giggles. She held her hand out and he took it as she helped him off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He replied still smiling from their little laughing fit. "Although, I may die of embaressment," Hikaru added dramtically.

They continued their conversation as Karou watched the scene unfolding in front of them. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about he right they would be together. _They just look right together, _Karou thought, watching them silently. _Even if Hika is wearing girl's clothes. _He thought with a smirk as he turned back to help Honey finish up his hair.

A/N: This was going to be a longer chapter but it kind of took a mind of it's own around when Karou was doing Honey's hair... Speaking of Honey, what the heck did Karou do to him? (I might tell you all later ;) ) And speaking of dares, what did you all think was gonna happen with Kyoya? Yes, I made it that way on purpose. :) I mean, come on, it's the Shadow King. So tell me what you thought by clicking that little button. Right there! If you don't I'll make Karou cut off all of Honey's hair!


	5. Hiding Day One, Part Three

A/N: I'm back! And may I say that you guys are the best! I love reading all your reviews, it makes my day. :) You guys are Magnificent (Ahh! Big word! :) ). I really didn't want to read back over this again, so sorry for any mistakes. By the way, this chapter starts a few minutes after the last one.

"As much as I hate to break up this moment," Karou said, walking towards his brother and Haruhi. "We still have a Dare to complete."

"What do you mean, Kao?" Hikaru asked, confused. "We've completed all our Dares for today. Well, we will have completed them when I can get out of this ridiculous dress." He added spreading out the hem of the said dress.

"I think you look great, Hika-chan!" Honey called, coming over to where they stood. "You look really pretty, like Haru-chan!" He added, making Hikaru blush and the longs strands of hair fall in his face.

"Thanks, Honey-senpei," Haruhi laughed. "Although, I don't think I could ever pull off that dress. She then turned to Karou. "So, what's the Dare we have to complete? I thouhgt dyeing Honey's hair was the last one." She looked down to see Honey pulling at a strand of his newly black hair.

"It is," Karou said. "This is one of the Dares we started earlier but havn't completed, yet," Karou pulled Tamaki's bear from behind his back and held it out to Haruhi. "The Dare is to keep it away from him. But to do that we need a really good hiding spot," He continued, as Haruhi took the bear. "So, any ideas?"

"Hmm..." Haruhi seemed to think it over for a moment, biting her bottom lip as she did so. _She's probably not even conscious of the fact that she's doing that,_ Hikaru thought absently.

"What if we bake him into a cake and hide him with my other cakes?" Honey suggested cheerfully.

"Well, that's a good idea in theory, Honey-Senpei," Hikaru started.

"But you might end up eating him," Karou finished, for his brother.

"I got it," Haruhi muttered, snapping her fingers for emphasis. "My Dad used to say, 'When you want to hide something, hide it in plain sight'."

"That's an intruging notion, in it's own way," Kyoya said, also joining their little group. Now everone was standing around the couch where the twins and Haruhi sat. (Mori had joined their group while everyone was talking.)

"So where do we hide it?" The twins asked in unison, still puzzled.

"You guys really are slow," Haruhi muttered.

Hikaru and Karou looked at Haruhi with fake hurt in their eyes. "That wounds us, Haruhi," They said trying to keep up the hurt act, but failing when twin smirks appeared on their faces.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned to Kyoya. "Do you think it will work?"

"Considering how idiotic Tamaki is I believe we could dangle it in his face and he wouldn't see it," Kyoya said smirking.

Hikaru and Karou started laughing as soon as he finished his sentence. Even, Haruhi smiled. "Hey, speaking of Tamaki-senpei, where is he?" She asked looking around.

"Oh, I sent him on an errand," Kyoya repiled calmly. The light flashing off of his glasses hid his eyes from their view.

"You locked him in the bathroom didn't you?" Hikaru asked, smirking.

"Just how did you come by that information?" Kyoya asked, turning his frightening gaze on the oldest twin. "I was sure I covered up my tracks."

"I heard him singing as I ran past a few minutes ago," Hikaru replied simply. "He should really stick to piano," He added with a smirk as Haruhi raised a hand to hide her small laugh.

"That's not very nice, Hika-chan," Honey scolded, although he too was smiling.

Hikaru shurgged. "The truth hurts," He replied simply. Hikaru looked at the younger twin expectantly. He had expected him to chime in at some point. Seeing the thoughtful look on his twins face he remembered that they hadn't been given an answer to their earlier question. "So, where are you going to hide it?" Hikaru inquired, voicing his thoughts.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked, confused by the sudden change in topics. "The bear," Karou said motioning to the the small animal in question. "Where are you going to hide it?"

"Oh," Haruhi said looking down at the small object. "I thought it was obvious. We hide it with Honey," She stated.

"So, Honey's earlier idea-" Hikaru began.

"Wasn't to far off," Karou finished, grinning.

"Well, we certainly won't be baking it into any cakes," Kyoya said jotting something down in his notebook. "But, yes. In theory Honey had the right idea."

"Yay!" Honey squealed. "Does that mean I get to play with Tama-chan's bear?" He grinned holding up Usa-chan. "Did you hear that?" He asked the small rabbit. "We get a new friend!"

"Well, not exactly," Haruhi said. "You can't play with it, but it will stay in the pile of stuffed animals you always have." Honey seemed just as happy with this and began to talk to his rabbit very animatedly.

Hikaru saw Haruhi smile slightly as she watched her senpei play with his rabbit. Haruhi gave the bear to Honey and instructed him to hide it well. "Don't worry, Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed. "I'll put it at the bottom of my toys!" Honey ran off towards his table, seemingly to hide the small bear. Mori followed behind him keeping a close eye on his surrondings as always.

"Now that that's cleared up," Hikaru said turning to Kyoya. "How long do I have to wear this stupid thing?" He asked, looking down at the green dress.

"Well, the Dare was supposed to last a day..." Kyoya said slyly. "But I'll make an exception if you go down to the dining hall now," He smirked. "Unless your too chicken."

_Curse you, Kyoya,_ Hikaru thought, knowing his pride would never let him turn down a challenge. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Hikaru said, grabbing Karou's arm and rushing downstairs. "Let's go get lunch!"

The twins disappeared down the stairwell and rushed off towards the dining hall with Haruhi following along behind them. There was no way she was going to miss this.

A/N: Okay, that was kinda a filler chapter... Sorry. The next one should finally end the day! Or it may start the next day. I havn't really decided yet... For all I know I could skip the whole week. So be prepared. By the way, I'll be trying to use some of you guys dares soon! So keep sending them! Just click the button! Do it! The twins will each hug you if you do!


	6. The Cafeteria

A/N: I had a sudden inspiration for a dare but I had to write this chapter first. Then I forgot the dare... So yeah... Thanks for all the reviews you guys! Sorry if I didn't respond, but you kinda have to sign in for me to PM you... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your hugs!

Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket I would keep the twins to myself and no one would ever see them again.

Hikaru pulled his twin into the dining hall, almost tripping over the annoying dress he was wearing. Not of his own free will of course. It was Kyoya's fault he was wearing this ridiculous outfit. _Just get through the dining hall,_ Hikaru told himself. _Then you can get back into your normal clothes._

Hikaru stood straighter and looked around to see everyone looking at him. He pulled Karou along behind him to the caterers in the front of the cafeteria and looked over the menu as his twin stood beside him. "Hika," Karou whispered. "Are you sure you don't just want to go back to the Music Room?" He asked looking at Hikaru expectantly.

_He doesn't think I can do this, _Hikaru realized, sad that his brother thought so little of him. _Then again, I _have_ given him all the reason to think that._ "No," Hikaru said smiling at his brother. "It's such a nice day. I think that I'll stay down here and enjoy the view from the windows," The oldest twin looked around at everyone still wearing his 'host' smile.

Turning to the woman behind the counter Hikaru and Karou ordered at the same time, as they did every day. (Well, every day they bothered to buy lunch.) They woman smiled at them as she handed the twins identical plates of food. "Here you are," She said brightly. The twins accepted the dishes thanking her as they walked to the small table by the window.

As the twins sat down many girls turned their way, trying to catch a glimpse of Hikaru in girls' clothing. Hikaru noticed this but ignored it and instead looked at his brother who was watching him. "What?" Hikaru asked, watching his brother take in his apperence.

"Oh, nothing," Karou responded. "It's just that I never knew we could look that good in girls' clothes," Karou said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up," Hikaru replied with a matching smirk. He playfully elbowed his twin, resulting in Karou elbowing him back.

Soon girls began to approach them to rant about how gorgeous Hikaru looked and how they could never pull off that color. Soon there was a small crowd gathered around the table. No one noticed as Haruhi silently slipped into the seat across from the twins.

Haruhi sat silently watching the oldest Hitachiin interacting with some of his clients. _Strange how even at lunch everyone seems to adore them. I guess the Host Club is always on duty, _Haruhi thought, opening the box she always took to lunch. _Funny how none of them seem to notice me._

The girls were all swarming around Hikaru and Karou paid little attention to the other host at the table. The lack of attention was greatly appreiciated by Haruhi. The extra attention she was getting at the Host Club was starting to get to her.

She watched the twins as they answered the girls praise with devilish smiles causing the girls to swoon. _I wonder what these girls do when the Hosts aren't here. _Her own thoughts engulfed her as she looked at the scene before her.

Karou smirked looking at the girls gathered around him and his brother. Snippets of the girls' words floated to his ears as Hikaru smiled next to him.

"That color looks so great on you!"

"Where did you find that color eye-liner?"

"I love that dress!"

"Who gave you the makeover?"

The twins responded as best they could, trying to answer all of their questions. "Thanks," Hikaru told several girls. "Kyoya did this so you could ask him about it."

At the thought of Kyoya having this sense of fashion the girls went wild. "Oh my god!" One squealed. "Do you think he'd do the same for me?" Soon the girls began to disperse, each hoping to find Kyoya later and ask him for a makeover.

_I hope Hikaru knows that he just fueled the fire, _Karou thought as he watched Hikaru smirk triumphantly. He sighed and turned back to his lunch, only to find Haruhi sitting across from them. She seemed lost in thought, staring at something beside Karou.

Following her gaze Karou realized that she had been looking at his brother who was currently talking to one of the girls who still remained at the table.

_I wonder what she's thinking about,_ Karou thought taking a bite of a strawberry which had been carefully placed on his plate. _She seems so intrested in Hikaru lately. Ever since their date in Karizowa. _(A/N: Did I spell that right? Oh well.) _Could she be falling for Hikaru? _Karou discarded the thought, knowing it was too much to hope for.

He looked to his brother who was still talking to that girl (What was her name? Chita?) and was completely oblivious to the fact that Haruhi was watching him. _He really is an idiot. _The younger twin thought shaking his head. _He might ruin his chances with Haruhi before he even realizes he has feelings for her._

A/N: AHHHHH! I AM SO SORRY! I did NOT mean for this to take soo long! It's just that right as I was finishing this my Dad walked in and busted me with my computer! Mind you it was like midnight. And so I got my computer taken away! I just recently got it back because I got a one at Solo and Ensemble (Miracles do happen!) and so here is your chapter! This was supposed to be waaaaaay longer but I had to post something! So yeah. That's about it for me. Review! Tamaki will give you a rose! And for those of you who prefer others, you can request your rose from them.


	7. More Dares!

A/N: So guess what! I'm not dead! Yay! I am soooooooo sorry about the wait guys and the fact that I accidently put Fruits Basket in the last disclaimer. I got soo caught up in other animes and then I discovered the epic-ness that is Glee and my mind was taken over. But thank you to all the people who are still reading this! I lover you all! And all the wonderful reviews I've gotten! I'm starting to incoporate some of the dares y'all sent in! Yay! Without further ado, the newest chapter.

Disclaimer- If I invented Ouran High School Host Club, it would be a show only about Hikaru, Karou and Haruhi and Tamaki would be a background character, therefore making it less awesome! So be happy I don't own it!

Hikaru burst through the doors to the Third Music Room, ranting about something as ususal. "Okay, Kyoya! I did it. I went down to the Dining Hall and flounted my beautiful self! Now can I get out of this stupid outfit?"

"I don't know... I think it could be good for profits," Kyoya smirked.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed and he made choking motions in Kyoya's direction. "You little-" he started but was cut off when Karou placed his hand over his twins mouth.

"Not in the presence of a lady," Karou stated.

"Haruhi doesn't mind, do you Haruhi?" Hikaru asked turning to look around the classroom. "Where is she?"

Haruhi waved at the two standing by the door. "Over here."

"What are you doing?" The twins asked in unison, coming to stand behind Haruhi who was kneeling next to Tamaki on the floor. "Did the King run into another wall?"

"No," Haruhi replied. "He slapped Kyoya."

"He what?" The twins looked at each-other dumb-struck.

"One of the girls dared him to slap Kyoya. And Kyoya knocked him out cold, afterwards."

"He swings like a girl," Kyoya said absently. "But I cannot allow him to damage the brains of the Host Club."

The twins looked at each other and held a hand over their mouth to keep from laughing. "Have you tried kissing him?" Honey asked as he skipped into the room with Mori trailing behind him. "In the story of Snow White the princess kissed the prince and he woke up."

Hikaru turned red and looked like he was about to say something but Tamaki mumbled something and everyone turned towards him. "What's he saying?" The twins asked at the same time.

Honey ran up behind Haruhi and leaned over the sleeping King. His newly dyed hair fell into his eyes and he pushed it away. "He keeps saying Mommy. I think he's calling for you, Kyoya!" Honey giggled.

Kyoya sighed and walked over shooing Haruhi and Honey away. He leaned over Tamaki and snapped his fingers in front of his face. Tamaki shot up suddenly and looked around. "What happened?" He asked quickly.

"Nothing, really," The twins responded, smiling at each-other. "We just made-out with Haruhi."

Tamaki turned red and stood up fully, putting his arms around Haruhi. "You will not defile my daughter!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and shrugged out from under Tamaki's grasp stepping back as he fell. "First, you are not my Father, I already have one. Second, no one kissed me. And third," She turned to Hikaru. "Why are you still wearing a dress?"

Startled, Hikaru looked down at himself and realized he had forgotten to change out of the ensemble before he came back into the room. "I'll be right back," he annoucned turning and walking out the door.

"Now that we have awoken our sleeping beauty," Kyoya said sarcastically. "I have more dares for you all." He reached into a bag which was sitting in the middle of the table where the Host Club sat and pulled out multiple sheets of paper. "It's become extremly tedious to remember all your dares so I printed out lists with dares you must accomplish. Next week I'll have more dares to provide you with."

Everyone took their list from Kyoya and Karou took both his and Hikaru's since the latter was still changing. "But wait," Haruhi spoke up. "Do we have to do them in order?"

"No," Kyoya replied. "I arranged them in no paticualr order. Although, I suggest you keep track of which dares you have completed."

The group spent some time looking over their lists and no one looked up even as Hikaru entered the room and sat next to Karou, who handed him his list. "No!" Honey suddenly screamed. "No! I won't do it!"

The other Hosts jumped and turned back to look at him. "What's wrong, Honey?" The twins asked in unison.

When Honey didn't answer Mori leaned over his shoulder and read off the dare he was looking at. "No sweets for an entire day. Only vegetables."

"You can't do this to me!" Honey yelled hugging Usa-chan to his chest and shaking his head. "No!"

"Honey-sempai," Haruhi said sitting in front of him. "It's okay, we can just give you a different dare, instead. And if you like that one better you can do that instead."

Honey seemed to calm down a bit and he stared at Haruhi with misty eyes. "Okay."

"Kyoya," Tamaki said. "Who's Hunny's assigned dare-er."

"I will not answer that simply because 'dare-er' isn't a word," Kyoya responded typing something into his computer. "But his assigned partner is Haruhi."

Haruhi looked at Honey for a moment, taking in his innocence. _I can't possibly do anything bad to him. I'd feel to guilty._ She thought. Finally she came up with a soultion. "I dare you to..." She paused making sure her dare was adequete. (A/N: I totally spelled that wrong. Sorry!) "Eat ten cakes in under five minutes."

"I can do that!" Honey exclaimed, jumping up and running to his table. The entire Host Club watched with mild expressions of suprise as Honey completed his task and returned to the table. Even Haruhi looked like she hadn't expected it. Honey giggled. "That wasn't so hard, was it, Usa-chan?" He questioned holding up his stuffed rabbit.

"Well," Kyoya said. "I think it's Haruhi's turn to perform a dare since she just cost us about ten-hundred yen." (A/N: Oh and I know nothing about Japanese currency so... yeah...)

Haruhi looked angry for a minute but just brushed it off and picked up her list again. She sighed and whispered something to Honey who nodded and ran off. He came back a few seconds later with a bottle of Maple Syrup, which he handed to Haruhi.

"Hikaru, let me see your hand," She said. Hikaru looked a little confused but held his hand out to her anyways. He looked at his twin, but Karou just shrugged. Suddenly he felt something sticky and looked back to see Haruhi pouring some of the maple syrup on to his out-streched hand. "Hey!" he said.

Haruhi shushed him and put the bottle back on the counter then she took a deep breath and leaned forward putting her face a milimeter from his hand and licked the maple syrup off the back of his hand. Hikaru gasped a bit as he felt Haruhi's lips on his hand and even more when her tongue touched him, but he hid it so only his twin would be able to see the emotion in his eyes. When the maple syrup was gone Haruhi sat back in her chair and took the pro-offered napkin from Mori. Mori also offered Hikaru one, which he accpeted and turned back to the table. Tamaki looked like he was about to strangle someone and Hikaru just smirked at him.

"Now, I have a dare for all the hosts," Kyoya said breaking the silence. Everyone turned to face him. "Each of you will be bound to another host for an entire day by the wrist and ankle. The partners will be decided by a drawing." With that Kyoya produced a hat with slips of paper inside. "Half the Host's names are in this hat and the other half will draw. Whoever you draw you'll be tied to for the entirety of tomorrow." He offered the hat to Hikaru first.

Hikaru stuck his hand in and pulled out a slip of carefully folded paper. "Haruhi," he read, once he had unfolded it. He glanced at her and she offered him a small smile.

Tamaki was handed the hat next. "Honey," he read off of his slip of paper.

"Yay!" Honey exclaimed clapping his hands.

Mori drew out a slip of paper from the hat and opened it up. "Karou," he said nodding towards the younger twin.

"Alright, it's been decided-" Kyoya started.

"Wait," Hikaru said. "How come you-"

"Don't have a partner?" Karou finished.

"There is an odd number so I will be observing for this dare," Kyoya said grinning. His glasses flashed in the light as he pushed them higher on his nose. "Everyone meet here tomorrow morning at 7:00, sharp," he said. And with that he left the Host Club, leaving the rest of them to sit and digest what he just said.

A/N: Grr. The first part of this was just crap. I almost want to delete it all and re-write it. But ti would just turn out worse, so oh well. I hope you like this chapter, and I know I promised you all roses but I was too lazy to respond to all the amazing reviews I got so I will simply give you your roses now. Boys! *The Host Club offers you all a bouqet of roses, all different colors* Yay! I'll post soon, I promise!


	8. HandCuffs!

A/N: Hi! I'm back! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They make my day! And to all the people that favortied this or even followed: Thank you! Y'all are why I write! That and the fact that the Hitachiin's are so irresistible. ;) Anyways, here's the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Host Club is much too awesome to come from my mind.

"Looks like we're the first ones here, Karou," Hikaru said as the twins walked into the Music Room and looked around.

"Even Kyoya isn't here yet," Karou added, glancing around.

"Hmm..." Hikaru walked towards the center of the room and sat at one of the couches, his twin following closely. "What do we do now?"

"Wait?" Karou shrugged. They sat in silence for a few minutes looking around, trying to find something to entertain themselves. "Are you nervous about today?" Karou asked, looking at his brother.

"Why would I be nervous?"

Karou smirked. "Because I know you have a crush on Haruhi, and being hand-cuffed to the person you like on generally makes some people nervous."

Hikaru turned a dark shade of red and tried to hide his face with his hand. "I-I don't like Haruhi," He stammered.

Karou was about to respond, but the Music Room doors slammed opened before he could say anything. "No, Tamaki," Came the irratated voice of Kyoya. "I will not change my mind. You will be tied to Honey and Haruhi will be tied to Hikaru."

"But mother!" Tamaki whined.

"No," Kyoya said firmly, stepping into the room. Tamaki was hanging on his leg, doing his best puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" Tamaki pleaded, widening his eyes further.

"No and if you ask me again, I will see to it that someone dares you to walk around the school in your underwear."

Tamaki whimpered and went off to sit in his corner of woe, mumbling something about demon kings.

"Hi, Kyoya," The twins said walking towards him with their arms around eachother.

Kyoya sighed and straightened out his uniform where Tamaki had wrinkled it. "Have you seen the others?" He responded without looking up. "We need to start the meeting soon."

Just then Mori, Honey, and Haruhi walked through the door. Honey seemed to be talking to Haurhi about something from his perch high on Mori's shoulders. "That's why Strawberry cake is Usa-chans favorite!" Honey said happily.

"I see," said Haruhi, smiling at the small boy.

"We're here, Kyoya!" Honey called waving. "Sorry we're late, I had to stop by the dojo."

"It's fine," Kyoya waved it off. "Now all of you come here." From his pocket Kyoya produced three pairs of handcuffs along with one key. He gathered the Host Club together in front of him and divided them into pairs. One by one he hand-cuffed them together starting with Tamaki and Honey and ending with Hikaru and Haruhi. Once he was done he stepped back and held up the key. "The only way out of the handcuffs is this. If at any time during the day you wish to be seperated you can come to me and ask for this. But if you do you must take an alternitive dare of equal porportions. (A/N: I really need to learn how to spell...) No exceptions."

"What if-" The twins started in unison.

"The locks were manufactured by my highest locksmith. Not even you can break them," Kyoya interrupted. The twins looked down.

"Kyou-chan," Honey said. "How are we going to attend classes?"

"I have arranged a propistion with your teachers," Kyoya answered. "You won't have to attend any classes today but you will have to do an extra assignment." The Host Club collectivly groaned. "Now, you may go where ever you please, and can even enter classrooms if you wish. But you must stay on the grounds. Do I make myself clear?"

"What if Hikaru has to go potty?" Honey questioned with a look of concern on his face. Hikaru and Haruhi both blushed bright red, and scooted as far from each other as possible with the handcuffs.

"They are will be allowed to use the skeleton key for only that purpose, for obvious reasons." When Kyoya said this the duo blushed even more while Karou grinned at his brother. "Now go away, I have business to do," Kyoya said, pushing them all out the door. "Oh and you are not allowed back in this room until the end of school, unless you wish to quit the game." With that he shut the door.

"What now?" Karou asked, looking around.

"We walk?" Hikaru suggested. Both twins shrugged at each other.

The group began walking down the hallways aimlessly. It was still early so there was hardly anyone around. No one spoke or even really looked at eachother, and for a while they walked in an awakward silence. That is until Tamaki fell over. "Ow!" He exclaimed, looking up at Honey who had caused his fall when he suddenly stopped.

"Oops," Honey said, smiling. "Sorry Tama-chan. I just remembered that I have to go talk to one of my students at the dojo. Karou, would you and Mori mind coming along?"

Mori grunted in agreement and Karou nodded. Together they dragged away the screaming Tamaki. "NOOOOO!" He yelled. "DON'T LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE WITH THAT DEVIL!"

"What should we do now?" Haruhi asked, looking at Hikaru.

He thought for a moment before getting an idea. "Well since we obviously can't play the 'Which One Is Hikaru' game with just me, I might as well get something done. Come on."

"Hey, wait! Where are we going?" Haruhi panted trying to keep up with Hikaru's long strides. He slowed is pace when the hand-cuff began to tug on his wrist uncomfortably.

"Out on the grounds, into that little forest by the maze," The host responded easily.

"Why?" Haruhi questioned.

"Karou and I are making dresses for a family friend and we need inspiration."

"You find inspiration in the forest?" Haruhi looked uncertain as they neared their destination.

"Yep," Hikaru grinned, pulling her after him into the trees.

"Do you know where we are?" Haurhi questioned.

"Of course I do," Hikaru answered. "It's just up ahead. Karou and I come here all the time."

"If you say s- Ah!" Haurhi yelled as she fell once again, dragging Hikaru down with her.

"Are you okay?" He asked hurriedly standing up and pulling her up with him, inspecting her for any bruises or scratches.

"I'm fine," Haruhi said, brushing dirt off her uniform. "Just a little clumsy."

"It's just going to get rougher up ahead," Hikaru said. He scrunched his eyebrows together like he was thinking. Haruhi couldn't help but think it was cute. "I got it!" He said, his eyes lighting up. "Come here."

"Okay," Haruhi said, stepping closer. Hiakru reached down and picked her up bridal style. "H-Hikaru!" She protested. "What are you doing?"

"It's fine," Hikaru responded, already trekking through the forest again. "You're very light and if we continued like we had been we wouldn't have gotten there till dark."

"O-okay," Haurhi stuttered, her face turning bright red. She turned her head towards his chest hoping to hide it and felt his breath hitch a little. _I must have imagined it_, she decided closing her eyes.

Hikaru tried not to pay attention to the fact that he was carrying Haruhi through the forest, to his secret spot. He had never brought anyone here, not even Karou. He had lied about this being the their usual hang-out because he wasn't sure he wanted Haurhi to know how special it was to have anyone else see his hide-out.

He tried to walk as smoothly as possible so he didn't jostle Haurhi too much. Somewhere between when he picked her up and now she had fallen asleep. Every once in a while he made a wrong step or moved her too much and she would move, snuggling closer to him which made it harder to think giving them the chance of getting lost. And he was pretty sure his phone was dead and Haruhi didn't have one, so getting lost was not an option.

When he finally reached his destantion he layed Haruhi down gently on a bench and placed her head in his lap holding the hand which had been hand-cuffed to his. For a while he did nothing but look around. When he was sure he hadn't woken Haruhi with all his moving around as he carried her, Hikaru reached into his bag and pulled out the sketch pad he kept in there. Gingerly, he opened it and flipped to a new page, picking up his pencil with his right hand (the one that was not currently hand-cuffed to Haurhi's) and began to draw.

Hikaru really only came here for three reasons. First, because it was located where no one else could find it. Second, because it was beautiful here. And third, because he could draw without anyone watching him. It's not that he minded having people see his artwork. He just prefered a quiet enviorment over being pestered by his twin every five minutes. Karou knew about Hikaru's preference for drawing and had once tried it out. However, after five minutes Karou had given up proclaiming that he couldn't even draw a straight line. After that Karou stuck to writing.

So yes, there were subtle differences between the twins, but the tried their best to hide each one. This was exactly the reason Hikaru liked this place. He could draw here without fear of anyone discovering his secret talent, therefore no one would discover the twin's differences. Hikaru knew that Karou had his own secret place somewhere in the school also, but he didn't know where.

As he started the detailing his drawing he felt Haruhi move and looked down to see her slowly opening her eyes.

Haruhi wasn't quite sure when she fell asleep. She had been laying Hikaru's arms and the gentle rocking when he took steps and his heartbeat loud in her ear had made it impossible to stay awake. Once she closed her eyes she didn't dream, but she must have slept because when she opened them again she was in a completely different setting.

Opening one eye, Haruhi saw that she was surronded by trees in every direction. Curious she opened her eyes fully and saw that she was laying in a small clearing on one of the multiple stone benches spread aruond. The clearing was rather large with a fountain in the center and a few scattered statues. Wondering how she got there she remembered that Hiakru had carried her and looked up to see the twin in question. "Well, looks like Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken," He grinned.

Haruhi sat up only to fall back down as she realized they were still hand-cuffed together. "Hold on," Hikaru said, lifting their hands up and postioning them so that they could sit comfortably on the bench. She was accutely aware of how close their hands were, where they rested on the bench. "There," The eldest twin smirked in triumph.

"Where are we?" Haruhi asked, looking around again, trying to find some clue as to their location.

"We are in the center of the forest," Hikaru proclaimed proudly. "This is where I always disappear to."

"Don't you mean you and Karou?" Haruhi asked raising an eyebrow.

Hikaru paused a moment before replying. "Of course."

They were silent for a little while longer before Haruhi spotted the sketch pad in Hikaru's hand. "What's this?" She asked, gently prying it from his fingers.

"Nothing!" Hiakru exclaimed, but Haruhi was already looking through the pages.

"These are really good," She observed, running her fingers across a sketch of a bird. "Does Karou draw, too?"

Once again Hiakru paused before answering. "No. He writes."

"Hmm," Haruhi mumbled, continuing to turn the pages. She came to the page he had just been drawing on and stopped looking closer at the picture. "Is this... me?" She asked, showing him the picture.

"Well, it was supposed to be," Hikaru managed as he flushed slightly. "I'm not done yet."

Haruhi continued to look at the picture, tracing her fingers over the hair which hung around her face. Her eyes were closed in the picture leading her to believe that the picture was of when she was sleeping. She felt oddly like she was looking into a mirror. "You didn't draw my mouth," She observed, pointing at the blank spot.

Hikaru colored a bit more. "I can never get it right," He responded. "You move and I mess up." He held up the almost gone eraser of his pencil as proof.

"Oh," Haruhi said, looking down at the drawing and then handing it back. "You're a great drawer, Hikaru."

"Thanks," He replied, taking the sketch pad out of her hands.

Haruhi glanced at him as he put his sketch book away and watched as he carefully laid it in his bag. "Come here," He said suddenly. "I want to show you something."

Haurhi stood and followed him to the fountain which was pouring water in the middle of the clearing. "It's a wishing fountain," Hikaru explained reaching into his pocket. "You make a wish and then throw in a coin and your wish will come true. I thought you might like it." He pulled out two coins and handed one to Haruhi while he kept the other for himself. "Here. Make a wish."

Haruhi looked down at the coin she held and back up to Hikaru who had his eyes closed with the coin clenched in his fist. _I wonder what he's wishing for, _She thought absently. Copying his movements Haruhi held the coin over her heart and wished. Then she threw it into the fountain where it landed next to the one Hikaru had just thrown. "What did you wish for?" Hikaru whispered.

"I can't tell," Haruhi responded. "Or it won't come true. Or at least that's what I've heard."

Hikaru stared at where their coins had landed one over-lapping the other. "I have to tell you something," He said, quietly. He paused for a moment and Haruhi looked at him waiting. "Actually, it's probably better to show you." Haruhi looked at him in confusion as he leaned forward and then gently pressed his lips to hers.

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA! I am evil! No but really, I was gonna put this all in one chapter but it got too long so... Part two comes next! Reviewers are awesome! Oh and by the way would y'all mind if I made Karou homo-sexual? I was thinking about it but if most of you don't like it, I won't.

Till next time,  
>Carlie<p>

P.S. This is the longest chapter at 2,631 words! Or something like that.


End file.
